


The Cookie Thief

by Nareliel



Series: Seriously? [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nareliel/pseuds/Nareliel
Summary: Lynda was one of the few personas of Sophie’s past that the grifter didn’t regret.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: Seriously? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123349
Kudos: 12





	The Cookie Thief

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I recently rewatched all five seasons of Leverage. Consequently, each time I visit a writing prompt generator here of late, all I can think of are scenarios for the grifter, hitter, hacker, thief, and mastermind.
> 
> This is just a quick one-shot that happened when receiving the first line prompt "Lynda was known for stealing cookies." I originally thought I would be writing about Parker, but as soon as I started typing it turned into a Sophie piece.

Lynda was known for stealing cookies. She confiscated whole batches from the kitchen, right under Cook’s nose. At tea, she slipped them from trays whenever she had the chance. It wasn’t because she was hungry or even because she particularly liked them. No, Lynda stole cookies just to prove that she could. It was a game she played to improve her sleight-of-hand technique. Barely in her teens, she had been the scourge of the household when it came to scones, wafers, and cookies. Had she been a bit more conniving, Lynda would have sold off her stash to classmates and neighborhood children. But, she had yet to become quite so criminally inclined.

Instead, Lynda had given her stolen loot to strays and the occasional waif she saw out and about on the streets. She had been a bit innocent, but Lynda had been kind. She was one of the few personas of Sophie’s past that the grifter didn’t regret. Sophie had a lot of secrets buried in London. It was where she had begun her life of crime and also where she had made some of her sloppier mistakes early on in her grifting career. But Lynda? Lynda was a happy memory; an early version of herself whose name Sophie had only ever spoken in her own mind. In those young formative years, when she decided to steal anything, it was Lynda who did the lift.

Now, as she stares in the shop window at the necklace engraved with the name  _ Lynda _ , Sophie cannot help but smile at the memory of a young girl, barely grown into her own body with poofy ninety’s hair and large dark brown eyes, nicking wafers from a passing tray only to feed them to the stray dog in the back alley. What Nate would think of that! 

As though he knows he has crossed her thoughts, Nathan Ford’s reflection appears in the window as he draws near. Sophie turns away from the display-can’t have him noticing the object of her appraisal after all-and greets him with an inquisitive look. “How did it go?”

“Oh, he’s definitely dirty,” Nate replies, referring to the mark. “I’d even go so far as to label him a bit of a monster.”

“Well, that’s perfect,” she states as she links arms with the mastermind and moves in closer to his side. Nate gives her a look and Sophie smiles. “It’s what knights do, Darling. Fight dragons and monsters for the good of the kingdom.” The corners of his mouth turn up into a grin.

“Alright,” he acquiesces to her infectious mood. “Then, let’s go slay a dragon.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Feel free to comment.


End file.
